Cherish the Day
by A Lifeless Beauty
Summary: Chapter Threeis up finally! A sorta AU AlbelxSophia
1. Prologue

**.Cherish the Day.**

_Written by none other than_: Nadia. "A Lifeless beauty"

**Disclaimer**: I Do not own anything related to Star Ocean 3. And thought ya knew that.

Ahem I wrote a few others, but this is my first Star Ocean fic, and well I hope it goes well I got a weird pairing here I thought I'd like to try out. Albel/Sophia I like to call it Alphia. Yes, yes, so far the fics here are on Albel but it just popped into my mind, okay? lol And by the way this is a bit AU.

Here's the prologue, and it's an event that happens much later in the story, and I want your guys suggestions on what the first chapter should be about since most of this fic is in Sophia's point of view. And don't bother with my writing style. XD Anyway, I'll ask at the authors note on the bottom. Also, there's a few spoilers here so be careful. Enjoy this little bit though it lacks the detail.

----------------------------------

"Thanks, Fayt. I couldn't of done it without you."

"No problem, Sophia."

My boyfriend Fayt, and I just finished tidying my simple guest bedroom up on the Aquaelie. My "handsome hero" gave me a quick kiss on the cheek as I headed for my small cozy bed in the left corner after we exchanged our goodnights. I just couldn't help but write this letter to a certain someone, and I didn't want anyone else to know. Only him.

I just had to get away from here and quickly, I could be a danger to everyone.. oh why should I bother explaining at this very moment. I quickly dashed to the metallic desk in search of some unadorned paper and half used pen, jotting down the words as they came to mind.. Tears falling freely to whatever surface they met.

----- So many months have past... I feel as if I'm getting stronger with every step I take, every chance I make. Okay, so I'm sounding cheesy.

A lot has happened, hasn't it? Me and Fayt were finally reunited after the Vandeeni had captured me on Elicoor II, a couple weeks after I met _you..._ I bet you didn't even care that much did you? You didn't even have the thought of me, except that I was gone since I was weighing you down, right? Well, I don't blame you.

This seems silly doesn't it? That I'm writing a letter only to you out of all the most honest people I could think of. Pathetic, I bet you're laughing right now.. Or maybe you just ripped this up. I wouldn't be the least surprised.

I want you to hear me out though. You know why I wrote this, right? I'm leaving. No you haven't read wrong, I'm getting out of here one way or another. I'm a big threat to all of you and I apologize for the burden I have set upon you... Yeah, especially you.

I'll just have to keep trying to stay strong, like you told me too.. not that it really matters. Hmm.. what else did I have to say.. Oh yes, if we do met again which I doubt, I have some questions for you. Darn well know what I'm talking about, don't you? You seem to avoid them when I inquire them in person. This is my very last chance to ask once again.

Why are you so distant from me and the others?

Why do you treat us like dirt?

Why must you act as if you only care about yourself and fighting to the death?

Why did you kill so many people? Was this against your will?

Why are you shady about your past?

Why didn't you answer me when I personally asked you a couple nights ago, "How do you feel about me?"

....Why?

Why, Albel the Wicked?

You know what, even though you call me and my friends worms, fools, and maggots.. (Which makes me giggle) I truly know that you care about us. You can hide it all you like, hide in that self absorbed shell of yours. I've said this many times before. This makes you angry, no doubt, and when you get angry.. Well, let's just say I scadaddle.

You _do_ like us. You _do_ want to help us. You _do _have some concern. So stop being so stubborn, okay? The only fool around here is you. Remember that when I'm gone. I know those words must not mean a thing, I tried my best many times. Or maybe it hurts you? Do think about it? I wonder..

This letter has gone on too long, more then it was intended to be. So I'm saying goodbye. I already have my escape pod set and my belongings, and since you don't care I surely know you wouldn't follow. Or.. do you? Before this ends I have one thing to say to you... I think I... well wait, how to word this.. ummm, I think I have feelings for you. Not just friendship feelings, the other kind, ya know? That kind. Every time I see you.. oh forget it.

You must think this is addressed to Fayt, huh? Well it's not... I do really like Fayt, it's just.. you really intrigued me, ya know? The things you say really make me ponder during the night. I want to know the real you. You seem not to let me, scared are you? Disappointment and nervousness are taking over again. Well guess this is farewell..(Oh what the heck, I'd love to get on your nerves one last time.) C'ya Alby!

Sincerely, **_Sophia Esteed_**

P.S. Please don't tell the others about this no matter what they may say about me. Keep it inside. It's for the best. Trust me.

------------------

I slowly raised from my chair, gulping and wiping away the tiny tears that somehow had a will of their own, freeing themselves from my soul, showing my true sadness. Creeping down the hall I arrived at his door, bending down and slipped the letter under its cold surface.

"I wish I could be there to see your face as you read." I whispered, placing my hand on my heart, "I wonder.. is this what love feels like?"

---------------------------------------------------------------

The crappiest prologue ever! I couldn't think of what else to say and keep Sophia in character. It'll get much better than this; I just had to start it off somehow. Okay now I want you the reader, to pick which one is better since I can't decide. The story is mostly like the game, but Sophia has been there from the start instead of captured by the Vandeen. So as you can see, she meets Albel sooner. Now this is what I can't decide on, where should the actual story start?

-Start in the very beginning and show everything in Sophia's eyes.

Or

- Start at the Kirlsa Training Facility where Sophia first meets Albel with Cliff, Nel, and Fayt.

Which one? I feel stupid for asking but I just don't know, and I have the story planned out and everything. Again, sorry for the horrible prologue. Review and tell me if I should continue this. I mean, wow this is the first "Alphia" Story. O.o Haha.


	2. L'Otage

**.Cherish the Day.**

_**L'Otage** - The Hostage_

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own anything related to Star Ocean 3. blah blah...

Okay finally Chapter one! This is gonna be probably boring, but hang in there! I tried to lay off most of the descriptions so I could get right to the point but make it not too rushed at the same time. This is Sophia's point of view again; sometimes it'll be in third person or another person's prospective, but not this time.

-----------------------------------------------------

_**Le plus bref est le meilleur** - The shorter the better_

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

I realized how different this world was from my own. Everything about it... the crisp fresh air, the sweet scent of blooming flowers and little creatures such as rabbits hopped around the grassy wet earth peacefully, as birds chirped in the morning dew. These things were alive... living and breathing.

Not one artificial intelligent around, that's what was so different about it, something I never had gotten accounted to. Maybe that's what I liked about Elicoor. It was so much like the seventeenth century Earth I have read and studied about in various world history and social studies class text books in Bachtein High.

It's completely amazing how this planet even exists and stays this way... and amazing how Fayt and I escaped Hyda safely those three weeks ago. I was so sure we'd be goners, I hadn't been so frightened in my entire life to tell the truth. What a horrifying experience it was, going in an escape pod alone and to what ever power up above gave me the chance to land in the same place as Fayt... I am forever indebted.

We landed on Vanguard III. A planet similar to Elicoor but one century behind you might say. We met two young children there, Niklas and Meena. The youngest one, Meena, helped me and Fayt who were utterly exhausted and lost in the Pesotto Forest. The older one, Niklas, helped me carry the passed out Fayt to their village, Whipple, not too far where he had gone wary. Who would've thought Fayt would tire out before me, huh? I totally remember what I had told him as he rested upon Nikla's bed,

"See? You playing games too much is not healthy. I told you, you needed to get out more!"

Well so much has happened on Vanguard, I don't think I would like to repeat and reminisce those moments again, all I can say, we were in a pickle and you can guess who saved the day, it was Cliff Fittir. I was a little skeptical at first, saying he needed Fayt for some reason. In any case, the leader of Cliff's anti-federation group, QUARK, wanted to see Fayt for something "very imperative". Cliff has been with us ever since that time he came to the rescue and that's all I can say on that. He is a true ally now.

And well, what do you know, Cliff had us out of Vanguard in a jiffy. He and a fellow co-worker (by the name of Mirage) had a undersized Klausian ship named the Eagle. But of course, something had to go wrong and we crashed right into another planet. On top of that... it was snowy city filled with lots and lots of people. The central city of Airyglyph which held the throne of king Arzei. Speaking of which, that was right here. Here on Elicoor.

This will certainly not seem as much as a surprise to you but, we were thrown in the dungeon. For having this ship, see. It violated the UP3, and they thought it was a new technology from their rivals in Aquaria. I really thought I was gonna die there with Fayt and Cliff but were we lucky when a daring young woman by the name of Nel, who arrived just in time. As you can see, Nel was a spy for Aquaria and of course she had to ask for our help against the war with them and these inhabitants from Airyglyph. I really wanted to get it over with, Fayt on the other hand, really didn't want to see so many people suffer. Well he does have a heart of gold, and I'm certainly proud of him, it's just that I thought it would be best to make it end as quickly as possible instead of postponing it.

Getting closer and closer to Nel's home of Aquios, our journey was put to a stopping point as we reached the small river front village of Arias. This is where Clair (she seems to be the leader of Nel's assembly.), told us their situation with the government of Airyglyph. The silver haired woman, who had a gentle aura about her, told us we should get some rest after traveling so far and wide. And well, that's where I was then, greeted by the sounds of a few faint voices from downstairs.

I opened my eyes slowly as I stretched and rose from the soft inviting guest bed. My head was still pounding after the intense conversation with Clair. Will we say yes and help? Or say no and let them deal with their own misfortune? I hardly knew anything about Airyglyph at that time.

Suddenly, my door squeaked open quietly with Cliff's head peeping out.

"Yo, Sophia. Raise and shine, get ready to go."

"Go where?" I asked gradually squinting my eyes from the wave of light that flooded my room. The Klausian man shook his head with discernment.

"The Kirlsa Training Facility, to rescue Farleen and Tynave. Apparently, Nel had already been there long ago in hopes of doing that. But who knows what dangers she'll confront. So me and your boy toy Fayt decided we'd check it out for ourselves."

I jumped up from my bed upon hearing this. I thought it was against her duty to set free her comrades and only care for herself. So, the mysterious woman does have a spirit after all. Not the cold killer I suspected her to be.

"What!? By herself?"

"Yeppero." He crossed his arms and looked up to the ceiling as if waiting for me.

"...Oh no. Where is Fayt, anyway?"

"Getting ready, like you should be." I could tell I was becoming a nuisance and I should have done what I was told right away like a good little girl, but I couldn't believe what was going on at the time. Why didn't Nel tell us? Did she not fully trust us over the few weeks we had gotten to know her?

"H-hold on. I'll be there in just a second!" Cliff sighed and the shut door as I rushed putting my jean capris and light pink tank top on despite the chilled air, I had nothing else but these. Which made me look a little silly in an underdeveloped civilization, I'll admit. I ran past the corridor and down the stairs meeting up with Fayt and Cliff.

"You ready, now?" The Klausian asked once more, tapering his gauntlets.

"Yes, all set."

"Then let's go." Fayt said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I smiled and nodded with acknowledgement. It was a bit rushed how it happened all of a sudden but I did my best to keep up with the two guys as we journeyed yet again through countless hills and plains, with enemies abound of course. I stayed behind healing the two strong willed fighters with my symbology powers whenever needed, since I had no weapon to claim my own.

After countless hours, we finally made it. The whole facility looked worn down and aged. It smelled like must and burning wood. The three of us decided to split up and look around for Nel. I went through the east section, while Fayt and Cliff went to the west and northern areas. The place was huge I admit, I broke into quite a sweat. Just like Fayt said, more exercise! While walking along the tiles I heard a small weak cry coming from the door nearest to me. Taking a gulp of air, I opened it without warning and dashed to where the mild screams were coming from.

And you can guess who I saw there. It was Lady Nel. She was leaning against the wall, surrounded by motionless Airygylph soldiers scattered across the ground.

"Nel!!" I shrieked to get her my attention. The red haired woman turned her head in my direction, her eyes were heavy and she had this helpless look to her.

"Is that you, Sophia!? What in the world are you doing here?"

"I came here with Fayt and Cliff. I'll explain later! Hold still, you're hurt!"

Holding my hands out and concentrating on my symbology spell, a soft light loomed over Nel as she recovered her strength.

"Nel, why did you come here all alone? When you need help, just ask."

Nel shook her head and sighed at my remark.

"You don't understand, Sophia. I didn't want you people to come here. It doesn't concern any of you. Now that have you have come, well... you can say that I have become a burden and I am sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for... You know, I'm actually glad that you came here. You came to save your comrades, no, your friends. There is nothing I see wrong with that. Nel Zelpher... I see you in a whole different light."

The older woman smiled at this and looked away from me, as if she was shying away from my comment.

"A different light, huh? How could you possibly see me before?"

"To tell the truth, I thought you were a cold, heartless woman that was bloodthirsty for a fight. You always talked about the plans with much detail in a very serious tone. And well, it kinda scared me. I never met someone so stern."

Nel faced the opposite wall and gave a soft laugh, not even taking a look at me.

"Bloodthirsty...? Far from it, but faithful to my country? Yes."

Before I could say another word I heard footsteps that turned out to be my two companions.

"Way to go, Sophia. Ya found her." Cliff's voice was right behind me as it echoed through the halls.

"Nel, are you alright?" Fayt looked at the bodies of the soldiers, then down at Nel as she nodded diligently.

"I'm fine. But I'm more fretful about Tynave and Farleen."

"Alright, we'll go with you."

"You know of the dangers, right? I'm just warning you, Fayt. You can't be the hero all the time."

Nel crossed her arms with authority and cocked her head at him.

"I know that, but..."

The muscular Klausian man patted my "boy toy" on the shoulder.

"Aw, nothing to worry about. It can't be too bad. Besides with Sophia's healing powers we're top shelf. Call it... a hunch."

Nel gave an exasperated sigh and began to walk forward to a rusted steel pulley.

"Fine. We'll use this elevator to reach the top floor. Tynave and Farleen should be up there. Just make sure you're all prepared. Who knows what we'll find in the training area."

We all nodded and followed her, unaware of the peril up ahead. Soon, the elevator came to a screeching halt and you could say we all ran ahead thoughtlessly Nel almost tripped herself as she stopped all of sudden and I could see the hurt and terror in her deep blue orbs.

"Tynave! Farleen!"

They were hanged up abnormally, yet gracefully in a painstaking way on the stone walls surrounding the unadorned quarter.

"How horrible..." I sighed, lowering my head with lament. Why would someone do this to a human being? Treating them like some kind of animal, this must be a lame thing to say but who could do such a thing? I had second thoughts on Airyglyph. Nel darted to her associates with her quick speed untying them from their custody.

"So, the early bird catches the worm, eh?"

A boisterous booming voice beckoned behind us. I twisted my body to face where it came from and to my astonishment, I saw a large man in chain mail flailing a mace like a madman.

"Who the heck are you!?" I dare said, my hands quivering in fear of him slicing my head off with that ridiculous weapon, really now.

"I don't utter my name to those who are about to die!"

Nel stepped in front of me in a protective manner.

"Well, that's just too bad.... Shelby the Heavy Handed."

"Ah, so you're the Crimson Blade I've been after. Slaying you will make my rank go to greater achievements. Soon to be captain by the looks of it."

Cliff stepped up to the plate as well. "That just ain't gonna happen, buddy. Me and you have a problem."

Nel swiftly took out her daggers, "Everyone be careful, he's known as the Heavy Handed for a reason!"

Fayt eyed me vigilantly, "Right! Sophia, take care of Farleen and Tynave!"

"Okay."

I hurried and rushed to their side healing any wounds I found as I heard the battle cries of my cohorts and the so called Shelby.

"Are you two alright? How long were you up there?"

"It felt like forever to me. I'm so glad you guys came." Tynave bowed at me thankfully.

"We're fine, miss." Farleen added giving a grateful nod.

"That sure is a relief. Phew..." The sun beated on me like a mallet. Wiping the sweat from my forehead I squinted to see a shadow from above where we were sitting.

"Huh..?"

Tynave looked at me with concern as she dusted off her uniform. "What is it, Miss Sophia?"

"Don't you see it!?" I nearly shouted, I was in such a panic and didn't know what to do with myself.

"What are you talking about..? See what?" Farleen bobbed her head around; it seemed that she was seeing nothing at all.

I shook my head, confused at myself. Maybe it was the heat that made me see the dark outline.

"Oh, I was probably just imagining things..."

"Maybe you should take a rest. You do look beat." Tynave offered a hand. I grabbed it and pulled myself up.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll rest up when we get back to Arias." Giving a faint smile, our small talk was interrupted by a loud yell. Sir Shelby was laying face down on the pavement, stock-still.

"That outta take care of that helmet head for the time being." Mr. Fittir dusted off his clothes casually.

Fayt rested his hands on his knees and coughed lightly. "He sure put up a fight."

"Well then, it's certainly NOT like those virtual reality games is it, Fayt?" I nearly spitted it out, putting my hands on my hips.

"Heeey, why bring that up during a time like this, Sophia!? Sheesh."

"Humor me, Fayt. Humor me." And I'll tell you, that gave one big smile on Cliff's face. We had our happy moment but something awful always has to ruin the moment.

"Aaaahhh!" A shrill cry came from the back of us. Most likely, it belonged to Farleen.

Of course, Nel was the first one to find out what caused the fearful girl to scream like that.

"More soldiers from Airyglyph!?" And believe me, when Nel had said that, she sounded afraid herself. There was about 20 black armored men surrounding us. A complete ambush, and out of nowhere. These people from Airyglyph were sure darn persistent. Cliff also seemed displeased at this.

"Fayt, Nel and I can handle these guys. Take Sophia and get outta here!"

Fayt was a struggle with this, as always, "No way! I'm helping."

I grabbed his arm roughly just wanting to drag him out of this heck hole. "Fayt..."

He looked at me with a great understanding; it was incredible how I could change that boy's mind so easily,

"Alright Sophia. Let's go."

Still holding on my boyfriend's arm we hastened to the door when abruptly something yanked my free arm, releasing me from Fayt.

"Ah!" The soreness was indescribable mainly, because it happened so fast.

"Sophia!" Fayt sounded so desperate that time, I remember it so clearly.

With all the might I had left within me I moved violently in the person's grasp, screaming until they put a hand on my mouth, so well, it become a weak muffle.

"Show any resistance and you'll die by my hand, you reckless wench." The voice was so full of abhorrence and rage. I could say I sure was terrified.

I tried to break free once more and it was all cause and effect after that. Something banged me on the head, firm enough to make me unconscious for the time being. The only thing I remember during that time was Fayt's face so full of fright and pain; from the looks of it he could nothing to save me.

----------------------------------------------------

Hmm, that's it for chapter one gotta love cheesy cliff hangers, right? Sorry to bore you with this I kinda rushed it so I could get to the good stuff, so don't flame it! lol and I tried to make everyone as in character as possible. Now I have something to say to my lovely, loyal, fans! Well... reviewers. Eh heh heh heh.

**_Chakaska_** _– Thanks for the praise. Hope you review next time! I take all these reviews to heart, ya know. lol_

_**CodenniumRed – **Really, really glad you liked it. I betcha can't wait for what Albel has to say, huh? Well there's quite a ways to go. Yeah, I thought the letter idea would work out perfectly, with a hint of a spoil since it' scoming up later. Thanks for your comment!_

_**Suzuno Oosugi –**You really like it? It means a lot! Thank you very very much. _

_**Event – **Hiya! I'm very happy to be you're beta reader, ya know and I'm glad you honestly like my story. I'm so pleased to hear it was in character. You have my gratitude. lol_


	3. Emprisonnement avec pitié

**.Cherish the Day.**

_Emprisonnement avec pitié – Imprisonment with pity_

**Disclaimer:** Nothing in here belongs to me, except Ferdinand (which is only in here for like 2 minutes. lol)

Now we're beginning to get to the nitty gritty. This chapter was hard for me to think out, hope it turns out right!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Argent faict guerre - It moves men to begin, and enables them to follow it_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

My palms were sweaty, and my head was dizzy. Finding myself lying on a cold stone floor, the dampness wetting my hair and skin. I remember nothing about what happened to me. Was I still in Kirlsa?

Groaning, I lifted myself still feeling my head pound. Gently, I brought my frail hand to the side of my head. In the middle of feeling something sticky and sodden, I wince and brought my hand back to my face. Blood!? Looking at my surroundings what I saw was such a shock to me. Was I back in Airyglyph's dungeon? The murkiness and misery told me no different.

What was I doing here? The cell was locked shut, am I a convict? Remembering what came about earlier, I closed my eyes and lamented. That was right; something took me away from Fayt when we tried to make our escape back at the Kirlsa Training Facility.

Nel and Cliff had their handful with Airyglyph soldiers... did one snatch me? Why would they want me? So many questions strewn around in my head I became very confused.

A rapid door slam broke my chain of problematic ponderings.

"W-who's there..?" I stuttered helplessly shielding my face from whoever it was, wondering if it was my kidnapper. Hearing a whip snap, the anonymity spoke,

"So you're awake, hm? What a relief, my whip was becoming eager after all this time..." The voice was low and grim, and I could tell it was no where near charitable.

I looked up like a scared puppy dog and gasped. It was a large man with a type of linen on his head, covering it completely, he was bare chested, red gleaming eyes beamed at me meanderingly and he held a thick, strong whip in his right hand tightly.

I ran up to the bars holding them strongly, "Please, get me out of here! You must have been mistaken; I haven't done anything wrong..."

The hefty man cracked his whip at my fingers making me shriek and fall back on my bottom.

"I make the commands around here, and I command you to keep your mouth shut!"

Huddling up on the ground, I held my hands close to my chest and started to shed small tears. The inquisitor grunted saying something about foolish little girls and began slowly walking to the door he came through.

"I'll leave this to the Wicked One, he'll be able to deal with your sick pouting and whining. Just staying in here with you, I feel like grinding your face in."

"The... Wicked One?" I said aloud with sourness through my sobs. Sounds a lot worse than that whipper...

"Are you alright, m'lady?"

"Huh?"

A soft male voice came to the left of me. I looked over to the spot and saw a fairly small and pale man standing in a corner of a simple cell. He was wearing the clothes that of a seventeenth century nobleman, a deep purple over coat with faded white tights, and his hair pulled back in a velvet dark purple bow.

"You took quite a pasting since you first came here. I was a little unsure if you were alright or not."

"Who... are you, why are you in here?" He looked too extravagant and well-off be behind these cold bars in this horrible place.

"Ah, pardon me," He bowed as one would do among a courting in a ball. "I am Viscount Ferdinand Christoire. Once a rich and wealthy land owner in the Scared City of Aquios."

Well, one being from Aquios, which would explain why he was locked up in here. I knew the Glyphians didn't take quite a liking to anyone who came from that country. It really reminded me of how the Germans didn't take the Jews so lightly previously in Earth.

"You asked why I was here, did you not? It is a long story, I was once on a pilgrimage to see my dear beloved in the mining town of Kirlsa. It, being Airygylph territory, had gotten me in a dilemma. A solider from Airygylph spotted me, asking what I was doing in such a forbidden place. I seemed to have stumbled upon my words and he took me for being a spy. So, there you have it. Now here I am."

He closed his eyes regretfully and heaved a sigh, "Now I am not sure if I'll ever get to see her once more..."

I looked down watching a small mouse scurrying away into a tiny hole, "I'm sorry... these people mistook me and my friends for spies not long ago. I'm very familiar with this place." Swallowing, I placed my view on the tiny man.

"Ferdinand, is it? It's nice to meet you even in a place such as this. My name is Sophia Esteed."

"My pleasure, Lady Esteed." He bowed once more in a similar fashion. I shook my head lightly,

"Oh no, just call me Sophia."

Ferdinand gave a small chuckle, "Yes... Sophia."

"I have a question, if you may, Ferdinand. Do you know who this Wicked One is? I'm kind of scared... the interrogator said he'd have whoever that is deal with me."

The nobleman's eyes went wide at this, "Wicked One!? He must have meant the captain of the Black Brigade, Albel the Wicked, and the cruelest soldier in all of Airygylph."

"That's just great..." I hung my head down too tired to express my fear.

"One of the reasons I asked if you okay earlier, is because he was the one that carried you down here, and threw you roughly in your cell. The bruise on your arm would explain so as to."

"I don't remember that..." I said looking at my arm's underside.

"You were already insensible m'lady, with that injury on your head. And oh, you are still bleeding. I feel dreadful for you. Behind these bars, there is nothing that I can do."

"It's quite alright. I think I'll be fine. Now, about this Albel guy..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Did you found out anything at all about where Sophia might be?" Tynave asked her red haired partner with a bit of hopefulness.

"No not much. The only thing I'm certain of is that she is located in Airyglpyh territory. Who knows what kind of fanatical things they might have done to her."

It was about exactly one day after the capture of Sophia Esteed back at the Kirlsa Training Facility. Fayt, Nel, and Cliff headed back with dismay to Arias; it felt different without the cheerful young girl following behind them. Nel asked her subordinates about any information they had on her whereabouts, but to no avail.

Fayt seemed to be the one that was most displeased. Sitting down in a wooden chair next to the crackling fire in the hearth, he hung his head with grief. Thinking to himself what could have happened to his darling.

_Was she alright, or was she as dead?_

Her all alone in Airygylph was like a set free chicken in a slaughter house. And on top of all this, Fayt thought he knew why those cretins took her. He was pretty sure as it came clearer and clearer in the deep deeps of his mind.

Ever since he spilled out the information to the inquisitor, back when all three of them were locked up in the murky Airygylph dungeon. If only he hadn't said the truth about....

"Yo Fayt, you don't need to worry so much. I bet little Sophia is A-Ok." Cliff spoke with reassurance giving a hearty thumbs up.

The blue haired boy shook his head and hung it even lower,

"How do you know? Who knows what those bastards could be doing to her right now..."

He then sighed with deep regret, "How could I be so careless, if only I was watching were I was going, then-"

Cliff got his chance to interrupt before Fayt went on feeling sorry for himself.

"Hey, hey, hey. I said she's probably fine. If you're gonna keep moping around about this I'm afraid I'll have to kick you in the butt."

"And I'm saying she's probably not fine!" The younger man got out of his seat and headed for the window, watching the rain drops hit the glass calmly in the breeze.

The fighter raised his arms in defeat, and Nel slowly walked in the depressed filled room with sullen look about her face.

"I'm back. My informant found nothing more on the case with Sophia, but there is a huge chance that she is in the city of Airygylph. No one seems to know why they took her hostage there, but that seems to be the pinpoint."

Nel saw Fayt drearily looking at the pane glass, and closed her eyes. She never wanted to get in personal affairs but it was something deep within her heart that made her care with interest about anyone she befriended.

"...Are you alright?" She asked with apparent concern.

"Of course I'm not. I'm worried about Sophia."

"We all are. Why don't you just rest up a bit. I'm trying all I can do to leak out information, but for now we'll just have to wait. And you know, this shouldn't distress me one bit since it has nothing to do with the war between-"

"I know... I know, but Sophia..."

She nodded her head with consideration, "I understand."

Fayt turned from the depressing scenery to face the older woman. Just who was that, the one that took Sophia? Since the time they had gotten back to Arias, Fayt wondered.

"And Nel?"

"Yes?"

"Since you're familiar with the environment in Elicoor, do you know who took Sophia away?"

"That I do. It was the captain of the Black Brigade, Albel Nox. He is other wise known as Albel the Wicked for his cruelty with either comrade or foe."

"The one with the pretty girl hair, and delicate face? He's called Albel the _wicked?_ Sheesh..." Cliff chimed in with a slight laugh.

Nell placed her hands on her hips and gave a sly smirk, "Don't judge a book from its cover, Cliff. I thought you were all brawn and little brain when I first saw you. And believe me, I didn't take you too seriously."

"Scar-ee..."

"Nel... is he really that dangerous?" Fayt inquired with slight panic.

"I'm afraid so, no matter how many willing citizens try to surpass him, they never come through. Even Sir Shelby. But what I find odd about this matter is, why would he take Sophia when me and my subordinates where there for the kill. It would make much more sense if he took me, Tynave, or Farleen."

Fayt gulped with anxiety. Giving much more thought to his little hypothesis in his head, he was completely confident in why they took the girl.

"You guys, I'm pretty sure why they took her."

Cliff's azure eyes bugged out with surprise at that sudden comment,

"And what would that be?"

"Let me explain..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So you see, Lady Sophia, Albel has no sympathy for the weak and powerless."

"Is what you say really true?"

"I believe so," Ferdinand stated with a bit of grief in his voice, "I also heard many rumors that he kills anyone in his way without mercy, even women and children."

"You can't be serious!?"

The many things Ferdinand told me already was enough, I was beginning to think this Albel was just an arrogant and anti-social person you'd see in movies and books. But killing people for petty things? That's just not human; it's something a mindless machine would do, or someone not right in the head for that matter.

"I do not know if those are true, mind you. I just heard them when I was out and about in town amongst the common folk."

"I see." Viscount Christoire gave me more than I needed to know about this Wicked One.

Ferdinand scattered about his cell in alarm, a fervent look on his face as I yawned and blink my eyes a couple of times.

"Are you sure you are well, m'lady? Maybe you ought to get some forty winks. I'll tell you my plans once you have awoken."

"Plans for what?"

"I think I might just know a way out of here, if I could distract one of the guards, it would you a chance to escape through the ventilation above your chamber."

"But Ferdinand that would be suicide! I could not let you do such a thing." I said with great care.

"Need not to worry about me, Lady Sophia. I've been trapped in here for a good two seasons. I need my soul to become free from this retched doom."

"Ferdinand..."

"And, I may never get to see the one dear to me ever again if I waste my life away. I'd rather meet her in the spirit world waiting for me."

"But still...,"

"So sorry to have interrupted your sugary bonding time." A new chilling voice joined us in our discussion.

The friendly, over the top Viscount stared off with immediate terror in his large brown eyes.

"S-sophia, it is him!"

"Silence, you fool!" The voice commanded the Christoire fellow with true domination.

I lifted my head to face who it belonged to and it stunned me significantly. It was a slightly tall young man dressed in a dark purple get up. His hair just about reaching the middle of his neck, with golden streaks at the ends. The bangs falling over his dark red eyes giving him the look of great reserve.

Judging from what Ferdinand had said and his cold façade, it must have been no other than Albel the Wicked. He silently ordered the two soldiers by his side to open Ferdinand's cell. Taking him roughly by the arms, the two men dragged him out ruthlessly.

"Take him to the executioner's chamber. He's been here long enough, and I don't want him to meddle with the girl. He should have been rotted away by now, anyway." The young man commanded.

"Yes, sir." The two soldiers obeyed simultaneously, as they carried the Viscount off into the dark halls of the dungeon, leaving me with their superior.

Ferdinand did nothing at all, not even one struggle. He just looked at me with sheer apology, as if saying he was extremely sorry.

"You! How could you do such a thing, and act as if it was no big deal? That's someone's life you know."

I felt the tears running down my face promptly. I felt stupid for crying, but I was sensitive in situations like this. He just shrugged off my comment as if it was nothing to worry about.

"It was either that or taking you to the king's quarters, but I don't think he'd like your filth scattered about the castle. It was the most comprehensible choice to me."

"...That's a poor excuse." I exclaimed with sullenness, wiping my hot tears from my cheeks.

He gave a small smirk, ignoring me completely. "I didn't come here for no reason; I have better things I could have tended to. I merely decided to stop by for a pleasant little chat with you."

"Are you Albel the Wicked?" I asked randomly and quit unthinkingly, since I could already tell from the way he came in, and the mysterious look to him.

"What's it mean to you?"

"Just wondering..."

"I ought to tell you, I didn't come down in this melancholy place to have a nice friendly chit chat."

"I should have known." I sat down on the ragged bed provided and stared at an aimless cobweb on the wall.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"No, I don't. Would you mind explaining, please?"

He leaned against the left wall closest to my chamber and crossed his arms.

"Our king found out about your noteworthy powers. I believe it's called Symbology, or that's what the miserable maggot called it anyway."

"..Miserable maggot?" I asked between my sobbing. Is Ferdinand feeling any pain right now? Oh please, I hope not.

He completely avoided my question,

"So you see, I brought you here on his order. We want your power to help us with the war against those Aquarian worms, seeing as it brings great advantages."

"And what advantages might those be?" I inquired with distastefulness.

"Healing the wounded, bringing harm upon the enemy, you know the drill."

"...And if I don't cooperate?"

"You'll face your persistence in living hell, what else?"

Help them with the war? Never. I'm with Nel and her fellow Aquarians with the belief of Apris the Sun God. How did they found out about my magic, anyway? Someone I knew must have told them. But who could possibly do such a thing to me? It surely wasn't Ferdinand, I just met him and I doubt he knows what the term Symbology is...

And how would they have asked Cliff about it? He was locked up alone. Definitely Nel would never say something so enigmatic about one person; I put a great amount of trust in that woman. Along with Fayt... but... Fayt could you have been the one who told?

"Albel..."

He looked over to me with abhorrence,

"Call me that again and I'll have to smack you."

"Well whatever you want to call yourself!" I proclaimed in a fluster, "Who was this miserable maggot you were referring to?"

"What's it to you?"

"Just tell me!" I nearly screamed through my weeping. I was getting very angry with his inflexibility with my questions. The dark young man lowered his head, causing more locks of hair to fall into his face.

"Hmph, how impatient you are. If I wasn't following the king's orders, I'd have you slaughtered at this very moment."

I turned my head in the other direction, looking into his eyes was very intimidating especially when he made a commentary such as that.

"If it will stop your ridiculous pouting, very well, I shall tell you. The maggot was a foolish young boy, with unnaturally awful cerulean colored hair."

"Fayt..." I looked down at my hands fumbling them in my lap.

"So that's the fool's name? Heh, it was so thoughtful of him to tell us all about you."

Thoughtful? Sure, when the inquisitor whipped him to death. Since I said nothing more, Albel added more to his sentence.

"Of course, I only know that he spitted out the Symbology part, but the inquisitor had affirmed he said much more than that, nevertheless the idiot refuses to tell me, saying it was too outrageous to be true."

More about me? What else is there about me besides the Symbology art? Fayt, do you know more about me than I know about my own self?

Furthermore, why did you tell them about that, is it really that essential? Did they question about me, personally? Now they want to use me in this waging war thanks to you. Fayt, I trusted you. I don't know if I should forgive you or not.

"Now that it seems you're done with your pity questions, will you collaborate or give up the ghost? It's your rightful judgment."

Sighing and turning my body to face him, I felt my stomach drop.

"Does it look like I have a choice?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another little cliffhanger, don't cha love it? As you can see, I'm developing a bit of the plot in this chapter. And now a word for my lovely reviewers, thanks guys!

_**Suzuno Oosugi **– So you're still reading? Many thank you's. bows a million times_

_**Moon Catcher – **Aha, you guessed right! Thanks for the review, glad you likey likey._

_**Vi3t Girl MOMO **– Sorry about the lack of updates on my SH fic. I really really have a bad writers block on that one, but I'm coming with the chapter as we speak, so don't fret! Glad you found something you like in this one though. Yeah I was hoping for Sophia and Albel to hook up too! But I like her with Fayt too, so.. meh. And about the letter thing, you'll just have to wait and see!_

_**Nami The Time Traveler – **You like it so far? Thank ya! Hope you continue reading._

_**Event **– So glad you like the dialogue in here, I'm trying to make most of the entire fic with tons of dialogue. You better update soon!! Grrr.._

_**Youko Mitsutama **– So happy you found interest in this. Keep reading, k? I hope I won't let you down! And yes, I tried to make Sophia less annoying cuz she has potential. -_


	4. Une rencontre remorse

**.Cherish the Day.**

_Une rencontre remorse - A remorseful encounter_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, dangit. Though I would like to own Albel, rar kinky.

Albel: O.O;

Uh... anyway, lol, I couldn't think of anything at this point, I just have the future plans. Sad, huh? Hope this is alright, I really can't write Albel if my life depended on it, especially in this chapter.

This starts out in someone else's point of view and switches on and off with Sophia. (I don't think it will be too confusing, but it's faster pace for the events, and I liked the feel to it.) The first sentence tells all who the second point of view is XD Beware, there's some "sexual" stuff in here. Oh laa laa! Have fun!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__

_Il n'est que les premieres amours -The first love is the faithfullest; no love's like to the first_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I fiddled uneasily with my hair as I glanced at the two men. It was  
about midnight, and they were sleeping soundly in the guest bedroom at  
headquarters. Should I go against my duties and leave for a second  
time? It was just carelessness, but I wanted Fayt to be happy. Seeing  
him smile so sincerely at that girl... they really depended on each  
other, and I... who did I have?  
  
No one. Well, not now. The one I loved would never be the same person  
he has been. I had become jealous of the mysterious blue-haired boy and  
his modest sweetheart.  
  
I was thinking all the while about going to the Royal City of Airyglyph  
and recovering his precious one. It would be a dangerous deed. I could  
breathe my last breath and soar away from this world if they found me.  
Doing these meager "side jobs" aside from my duty has been an old  
habit, and it will never decline.  
  
With a heavy heart, I bowed like the last time and never looked back.  
How could I abandon them after they risked their lives to save mine?  
I'm not that important. My main purpose had always been to serve my  
country with my runological power. But something deep inside me tells  
me that I had to go salvage this girl.  
  
"So... I see you are leaving after all."  
  
That voice - so soft and gentle, but full of the vigor of command.  
Clair Lasbard stood in her doorway in her night clothes. Her hair, free  
from its bindings, flowed down to her hips.  
  
I clenched my hands with anxiety. The commander knew what I was up to.  
She was no fool, and I never dared to take her too lightly.  
  
"Yes... I am."  
  
"I knew you would. You always put aside your duties if someone's  
life is at stake."  
  
I didn't respond. What could I say? I knew it was wrong of me to forget  
my directed missions, but as Fayt would say, life is precious. Too  
precious to be thrown away, and I knew that. I could never change the  
way I felt inside, and I humbly accepted that.  
  
Only a selective few knew my true qualities, my true essence. Those  
individuals were Tynave, Farleen, Clair, and... just thinking his name  
frustrated me, pulling me down into the chains of regret.  
  
"Clair, I-"  
  
"Don't speak. I know exactly what you are going to say. How did I know?  
It's plain as the look on your face as soon as you arrived at  
headquarters. That look of disappointment, as if you could do nothing  
at all. ...The same expression as when Tynave and Farleen were captured  
by Airyglyph."  
  
Clair gave me no right to be heard. She reversed herself from me,  
heading back into her private quarters. She chuckled softly,  
  
"Nel, you don't expect to go there in your present attire, do you?"  
  
"And why shouldn't I?"  
  
"Do you want to head into the dungeon of Airyglyph as well? With both  
of you trapped, how could you possibly rescue the Esteed girl? You need  
a concealing outfit. It is quite obvious, no?"  
  
How could I forget? My current clothing was my Aquarian army uniform,  
showing off my runes and the daggers at my hips. I'd be caught within a  
blink of an eye. And, most importantly, how could I let him see me? I  
shook my head to get the aimless deliberation out.  
  
"You're right, Clair. But I'm afraid we have nothing that would mask my  
identity."  
  
"Don't be silly. You could snatch something fitting on your way. You have the reflex skills to do so. Just... don't be too rash."  
  
I blinked at her dully, "... Rash? Clair, you saying something like this is harsh enough. But I understand, and I will try to get something more suiting."  
  
"Right," she confirmed, picking at her hair and looking in a different direction than the one where I stood.

"Well, I guess I could slip into the castle saying I was a newly hired  
maid and skulk my way into the dungeon."  
  
"My thoughts exactly, Nel."  
  
"I can't decide the outcome, but if I succeed, I'm sure it'd be quite a  
shock to Fayt." I exclaimed, the smirk on my face told Clair I was poking fun out of this.  
  
Clair nodded with enthusiasm and bowed deeply.  
  
"Nel... May the grace of Apris be with you."  
  
"Yes. I'm off."  
  
If only I had the high hope left in me when I moved quietly into the  
night.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
"With you on our side, I highly doubt there will be much trouble with  
those Aquarian fools."  
  
Albel the Wicked spoke smoothly, staring at the wall under his shaggy  
dark bangs. I shifted on the dusty bed, in hopes that he'd take a look at me  
instead.  
  
"But... I've never been in any type of combat before, other than the  
combat simul- never mind! The fact is... I'm just an average teenage  
girl!"  
  
"Ah, but that is were you are wrong. You are a teenage girl with great  
powers that are not at all possible in our lands."  
  
"I still don't understand what I can help you with..."  
  
He shrugged and began to walk lazily towards me.  
  
"It seems dubious to me. I'd like to find out if you really have this  
power - personally."  
  
He started working at my lock, and soon had the cell door open.  
  
"Come."  
  
He tilted his head, motioning for me to follow him. I crept out  
quietly, like a mouse on the lookout for cats.  
  
Following quite a ways behind him, I was determined to find out what he  
was up to, since it seemed we were heading into a deeper area of the  
dungeon.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
I got no answer.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
If only Tynave and Farleen could see me now, I could get a couple of  
laughs from those two. I must have been the most awkward-looking runologist  
in the entire continent of Gaitt. Now being in the locale I was headed  
for, I was near freezing to death in my uniform as my teeth chattered endlessly. 

The weather was much colder than it ever had been. I estimated around below zero degrees.  
Winter in Airyglyph has always been so harsh; it makes Aquaria's  
winters feel like an early, misted spring.  
  
I hadn't given it much thought earlier, but now I was wondering how I  
was going to get inside the palace without causing a commotion and  
becoming an all around peace breaker. I stalled for a bit, taking a  
moment to duck into the local inn.  
  
"Looking for a room? That will be 100 Fol, please," the receptionist  
said kindly at my sudden presence.  
  
"Oh no, I'm not staying. Thank you."  
  
"Very well," she answered sadly. I could have guessed why; Airyglyph wasn't  
exactly rich in these times of war.  
  
I sat down at an empty table; the crackling hearth warmed me to my  
bones as I rested, thinking of nothing in particular except about  
whether I'd ever see him again. I really wished I wouldn't have to, but  
things don't always go as they are planned.  
  
"Wow, Arlee, that's wonderful news!"  
  
"An invitation from the King of Airyglyph himself! I hope I do a good job...  
I'm a little nervous, to tell you the truth."  
  
Two female voices came from my left. I looked through the corner of my  
eye, seeing two young girls who were giddy about something. I was about  
to leave the conversation unchecked until something grabbed my  
attention right away.  
  
"Yeah, you're a pretty good maid-for-hire. Put that skill to fine use!"  
  
The other girl sucked in her breath, heading for the exit. As I looked  
out the window, I saw that she was taking the wrong road, leading to a  
dead end.  
  
Now was my chance.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ferdinand!"  
  
The once rich Viscount was in shackles, dangling. His head was lowered  
as if trying to rest.  
  
"Th-that voice... Lady Sophia?" He said weakly, not moving a muscle.  
  
"Yes, it's me, Ferdinand!" I dashed over to the one cruel enough to  
order his men to do such a thing.  
  
"Why have you brought me here? What are you planning on doing..?" I was  
infuriated and a bit scared as well.  
  
The dark young man unsheathed his katana, looking at Ferdinand without  
any emotion.  
  
"Who are you to do this?!"  
  
He actually took the time to answer this one.  
  
"This prisoner was one you befriended, did you not? A slice to the  
throat with my dear blade would bring this fellow to his death... but if  
your powers truly act, then-"  
  
"That's disgusting!" I cried, glaring with hate at the cold-hearted  
Glyphian.  
  
"Call it what you will. I merely asked to see your so-called powers at  
work." He looked back over to the Viscount with a mischievous smirk.  
  
"This is what I would call a perfect example."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"What business does the king with ye?" grumbled the soldier at the  
castle gate.  
  
I, having exchanged my former attire for a more apposite outfit,  
answered.  
  
"The king needed new maids at his disposal. I was sent here from Kirlsa  
to speak with him about... employment," I lied, speaking just pitch higher  
than normal, just as a precaution.  
  
"What be your title?" He asked, looking at me up and down. What was  
that girl's name again? Oh, yes. "Arlee."  
  
"Hmm... His Excellency did mention an Arlee. You be Arlee Laurel?"  
  
It was worth a try. "Yes. That's me."  
  
"Right. The invitation please."  
  
With a phony smile plastered on my face, I reached in the pocket above  
my right breast and handed it to him. The guard squinted at it intently.  
  
I hoped the real Arlee was all right. I did give her quite a good  
smack to steal these clothes away...  
  
"This is definitely the king's seal. You don't seem the least bit  
suspicious... all right, you may enter. Make yourself at home."  
  
I sighed with joy, "Gee, thanks, Mister!"  
  
Stepping beyond the thick iron gates, I became less confident. My  
stomach took a sudden drop as I started to feel quite ill. This place  
seemed nothing like it was two years ago... It was more - how shall it  
I put it - ignoble. It seemed dingy and stale. 

Hearing steps coming  
down the spiral staircase, I looked up. It was a young girl, dressed in  
similar clothes as I.  
  
"You must be the new maid, right? Arlee, is it? I'm Christine. My  
pleasure!"  
  
"Likewise, Christine. And I'm Arlee, the one and only!"  
  
Her smile widened as a few locks of her unkempt blonde hair fell across  
her face.  
  
"Aha! You will be cleaning the quarters of the Storm Brigade and the  
Black Brigade. Is that all right with you, miss?"  
  
_The Black Brigade!? That meant..._  
  
Christine must have seen the worried look about my face; she tapped my  
shoulder gently.  
  
"...Arlee?"  
  
"Huh!?"

"Are you okay..?"  
  
"I am- I'm fine."  
  
Her cheerful smile glowed once more as she directed me to the rooms.  
  
_Please... I hope you're not here at the moment._  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"N-no... Ferdinand..." I whispered with heartache. It had all happened  
too quickly. The Wicked One slashed at Christoire's throat and the  
blood had poured out like an ominous fountain, spilling onto the stone  
floor in thick spurts. Ferdinand gurgled in an attempt to speak, but it  
was too gushy to understand.  
  
"Well? Aren't you going to work your wonders, worm?" He grinned like a  
madman, aware that Ferdinand's death was near.  
  
My pulse skyrocketed. My chest became tight.  
  
"I can't do it! I can't!"  
  
My voice echoed over the walls of the prison. I fell to my knees,  
watching the blood travel across the floor to soak my jeans in crimson.  
  
"Hmph. I should have known... It seems I have wasted my time down here.  
Very well, I hope you enjoy the show." He added sarcastically with a  
small laugh as he made his way to the stairs above.  
  
Ferdinand twitched and sloshed me an apparent farewell.  
  
"No, Ferdinand! Hang on! **Healing**!!" I called upon my power, hoping my  
Symbology would work. Nothing came of it. I must have been too scared  
to cast it. Casting it many times more, I decided to take a look at  
Ferdinand. Very still, pale, no signs of movement, or breathing for  
that matter. He was already long gone from this world.  
  
_No wonder it didn't work..._  
  
A loud sob escaped from my mouth, leaving bitter tears to follow it.  
  
"Ferdinand Christoire ... you'll finally get to see your loved one... just  
as you wished."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I aimlessly started to clean the rooms in the fortress. The last one I  
came upon seemed to need no concentrated effort, so I was about to take  
my leave of it. My main focus wasn't cleaning some irrelevant rooms. I  
had to go find Sophia, and quick. My instincts told me that she was in  
the dungeon, and I needed to make haste before I saw someone I didn't  
want to set my eyes upon.  
  
"Hmmm. I'm quite positive that I told the guards to let no maids in  
here."  
  
That voice. It was him. I was in his room of all places. Becoming edgy,  
I picked up my duster gently and swallowed, my body twitching with the  
rate of my beating heart. Speaking would give it all away; I had no  
choice but keep my back to him.  
  
"Well? Aren't you going to leave, or am I going to have to make you?" He threatened under his breath, as if trying to scare me off.  
  
Panting slowly, I faced the other direction, keeping my head low and  
letting my hair fall in my face, disguising it the best I could. Of all  
the damn times and places, it seemed providence had had its way with  
me. I felt his scarlet eyes following me as I took little steps,  
approaching the doorway.  
  
"Wait. That hair looks familiar to me..." He exclaimed in a tone that  
suggested he was giving great thought to it.  
  
_Damn it, he found me out._

I forgot all about his keen sense, playing  
him out as a fool. I should've dyed my tresses a different color, one  
that would not give out my true uniqueness. I felt his hand touch my  
hair, feeling its suppleness between his long fingers.  
  
"Those crimson locks... Agent Zelpher?"  
  
The only thing I was glad about at that moment was him not saying my  
name, but in defeat I lifted my head to show him my face.  
  
"So, it is you..." He said in utter amazement, letting my hair fall  
back into its rightful place.  
  
"You found me out. Good for you. Now, let me pass. I'm on a mission and  
I don't intend to leave until I fulfill it." I said in the coldest tone  
possible.  
  
It seemed he knew why I was here; he didn't even ask about my  
objective, but gazed at me harshly, a look of hurt in his eyes.  
  
"You think I'd let you go after all these years?"  
  
I crossed my arms in sternness, "That was two years ago."  
  
"It matters not to me."  
  
Cocking my head, I looked up at him angrily.  
  
"We went our separate ways ever since this conflict started, and you're  
saying it means nothing to you? Telling me you're glad to see me here,  
when you wanted to take my life away so many times? Don't let your old  
feelings catch up to you. We..." I heaved a small sigh, my voice starting  
to stutter with apprehension.  
  
"We are not in love anymore. It was shattered right when the war began."  
  
I placed my hands on my hips and stared at him. His face grew harsher.  
  
"So, what you are saying is that you don't feel anything - not even a  
_flicker_ - as I stand right before you?"  
  
I turned my back to him. Did I still have those feelings? I had not  
spoken with this man for two years, and our last conversation had not  
been a pleasant one. He wasn't the Albel I use to know; the war has  
changed the both of us in the worst way possible.  
  
I felt him wrap his arms around me from behind, placing his chin on my  
shoulder. This made me go stiff as a board, but I didn't dare move in  
his embrace - it was somewhat comforting. Yes, it was so very much like  
old times.  
  
"Don't tell me you feel nothing. The war means little to me compared to  
you. It looks like I let my old emotions get the best of me. I still  
feel affection for you, Nel." He whispered with certainty in his voice.  
  
"Please," I begged, "Don't call me that."  
  
"It would be quite discourteous of me to not call the woman I love by  
her given name."  
  
He drew me closer, and that was all I could take. He seemed just as he  
was those two years past, his looks hadn't changed the least bit, and  
even as I hated to admit it, I enjoyed it.  
  
Leaning back into him, I brought my hand up to his disheveled hair and  
played it with, loving the soft, well-known feeling all over again. My  
former lover seemed to like this action, because he started to kiss my  
neck tenderly and caress of my hips.  
  
"Albel... I really don't think we should be doing this." I stated  
quietly, closing my eyes with tranquility.  
  
"Why worry now, when we can make love and not war?" He murmured against  
my skin.  
  
"I-I don't know about that..."  
  
"Come on. I need to feel alive again."  
  
Did I really want him to touch me? Feel me all over my body this way?  
This... Monster? Something deep within me made me sigh with satisfaction  
as he slid one of his hands beneath my skirt, entering somewhere long  
forgotten.  
  
"Mmm... Albel..." I abruptly grabbed his hair, tangling it in my  
fingers. My logic simply vanished into thin air. It was nowhere seen  
within those few moments of enjoyment I had forgotten.  
  
But the reason came back, and I felt a little frightened of what the  
outcome would be. I've missed him so much, but should I really be doing  
this? Get hurt all over again... or was this just a one time thing? For old time's sake.  
  
"Should we really be doing this...?" I questioned again in a shaking  
voice.  
  
"I haven't seen your beauty in such a long time. I felt so alone... I  
seemed to have lost it. So please, Nel." I felt his other hand travel  
its way to my breast, making my body shudder in response. He must have  
really missed me... and... probably hadn't gotten laid since then.  
  
"A-alright. I-I-I still love you..." I added, even shakier than  
before, pressing myself against him further.  
  
Did I still love him, or was it just an instinct for lust?

Many had died at his hands since then. I wondered - was it my fault?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooooh, Nel and Albel are gonna get their freak on!! XD!

I just had to make them former lovers because I really like to seem them together, even though this is an AlbelxSophia. Poor Nel! ;.;

I betcha wanna know what happens next, just how is Sophia gonna break these two apart?

This was pretty fun writing, so I hope I get some good feedback on it. I'd also like to take the time for Ame no Uta, who helped me out with my spelling and grammer. Thanks a lot!

Now, a word for my dear reviewers,

_**Event **– Updaaaate your ficcy, you freak. I knnneeww this would be a good chapter to start the plot with, so you have my gratitude. Ahaha, I'm such a nerd. YOUSE A CRABLILLY, SON! lmao._

_**Raven Usher** – You likey? I seriously think this will be the only good chapter with Albel speech, it's so hard for me to write him. falls over_

_**Kaparzen** – I don't know why, but Cliff is really easy for me to write. It's so strange, it just flows and it really creeps me out cuz I don't like Cliff that much. Yeah, I thought the pretty hair thing would be something ol' Cliffy would say. Lol Sorry there was no Cliff action in this chapter. _

_**Youko Mitsutama **– Yeeess, go Albel. I love' em so much huggles da Albie I hope I don't make him and Sophia too mushy later.. cringes that'd be like, the weirdest thing ever. "I shall put my forever painstaking love into thee, my lovely little worm." Okay, so he's not gonna say that .... lol that's just not cool. falls over I had a fun time chatting with you too! hugs_

_**Suzuno Oosugi **– Thanks for the review again. Do keep on reading!_

_**Chakaska **- Poor Sophia. Helping the bad guys. AGAINST HER WILL! Mwhahahahaha! But yeah, I thought people would like that idea. _

**Fushi Megumi Cocoa _– _**_Emi, I'm glad you read it, and yes make an account! Nadeska umisae!? I'm glad you like it so far. Us Japs gotta stick together. lol! _


End file.
